


Not an actor but is a boyfriend

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan didnt exist!!!, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hi no sex here guys, Kaito is just being silly, Kaito is still a thief!! And shinichi is still a detecive!!, Kaito wants to roleplay, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Not sexually, POV Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Shinichi doesnt understanf, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Kaito wants to "roleplay". Shinichi doesn't understand it at all but he does get a kiss-, he cant complain.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Not an actor but is a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Shinichi swears!!! Like   
> Twice???
> 
> Please read end notes!

"Detective~" A voice purred, hidden in the shadows surrounding them. He hears shuffling and a soft snicker, likely from the thief hiding. Well, there's no likely about it. Kid  _ loves _ to play games.

Shinichi stilled, his eyes searching the pitch black room, unable to make anything out clearly. His eyes haven't adjusted yet. He can make out blocks and shadows darker than the rest, not that it helps with the current situation.

"Yes, Kid?" He answers after a beat, slipping on a deadpan face. He can't see Kid but he doesn't doubt that Kid can see him. Calm, confident. That's what he needs to be.

It took a second for the other to reply, this time closer than the last, echoing around the room in a flirty manner, "can I ask to take your lips on my own?"

"Kaito, what the fuck-"

"Shin-kun, you gotta go with it! It's roleplay!" Kaito whined from the corner, a brief light illuminating his pouty lips. 

Shinichi blinked at him, once, then twice. "You expect me to be able to reply to  _ that _ ? How?"

"By saying yes!"

"After you asked like that?  _ No _ !"

Kaito huffed, the lights suddenly flickering on; blinding Shinichi. He gracefully moved in front of Shinichi, a pout still pursed on his lips.

"Okay fine. If you won't go along with it then-, Shin-kun, can I have a kiss?"

Shinichi hummed lightly, glancing away from Kaitos eyes; down to his lips. He waited a few seconds to answer, just to tease Kaito for a moment.

"I guess you can, Kai."

A grin spread across Kaitos face, pressing his lips against Shinichis softly, his eyes fluttering shut. 

He returned the kiss, his own eyes fluttering shut seconds after, a grin tugging at his lips. 

Kaito is the first to pull away, resting his forehead against Shinichis. "Shin-kun, I love you. But.. You gotta at least try to act!"

Shinichi opened his eyes, puffing out a little breath of air. "I love you too, and I  _ was  _ trying. I'm a detective not an actor!"

Kaito rolled his eyes, "and I'm a thief magician."

"Kai-"

"I thought we were stating the obvious?" Kaito phrased it like a question but Shinichi knew he's teasing.

With a small huff, Shinichi placed his hands on Kaitos cheeks, squishing them softly. "You're insufferable."

"And yet you still love me!"

Shinichi couldn't deny that, placing a rock on Kaitos squished cheek with a good grin at the way he scrunched his nose. How did he get so lucky?

"Anyways, back to the roleplay-!"

" _Fuck_."

**Author's Note:**

> Another short & sweet thing i wrote at 4am hi  
> Feedback is highly appreciated-!!


End file.
